¿Quien es Eli? 3
by CriXar
Summary: Memoria sigue en manos de Blakk, quien tiene ya planes para ella. Eli intentará detenerlo y proteger a sus amigos al mismo tiempo, pero dejarlos fuera de todo eso podría resultar en desastre.
1. Chapter 1

Eli caminaba de una lado al otro en su habitación, buscando planos y toda la información que tenía de la guarida de Blakk. Ya no era solo por su babosa. El científico tramaba algo aun más grande con ella y tenía que detenerlo, no importaba lo que fuera. Burpy lo miraba preocupado desde su escritorio. Llevaba haciendo eso desde casi cuatro días.

-¿Eli?- llamó Trixie desde abajo. Pero él no la escucho. Su babosa infierno tuvo que chillar para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa, Burpy?- preguntó mientras volteaba alterado. Su compañero señalo la puerta. Si no salía al menos cinco minutos, era casi seguro que se volvería loco.- ¿Me llamaste, Trix?- preguntó asomándose desde la puerta.

-Si. Es hora de comer.

-Genial.- respondió el Shane bajando las escaleras.- ¿Qué desayunaremos?

-¿Desayunar? Eli, son casi las ocho de la noche.- señaló ella un poco alarmada por su distracción. Eli la miró sorprendido y dió un vistazo afuera. En efecto, los cristales Lumino comenzaban a apagarse.

-Si intentas vencer a Pronto en "quien es el mas tonto", olvídalo.- rió Kord.- Ese topoide no tiene contrincante.

-Solo te burlas de él porque no esta aqui.- dijo Trixie sentándose con ellos luego de colocar los platos en la mesa.- Apuesto a que hubiera hecho un guisado de escorpiones solo para tí.

-Bueno, el regresa mañana de Colina Topo.- comentó Eli tomando un bocado de la cena cien por ciento comestible que había preparado su amiga.- Podemos sugerírselo.- Los chicos rieron, mientras que el troll maquillaba su humillación bebiendo un sorbo de su refresco.

-Entonces,- dijo finalmente.- ¿cuál es el plan?

-¿Disculpa?

-Si. Vamos, no esperaras que creamos que te la has pasado encerrado en tu dormitorio todos estos días dibujando babosas, ¿o si?

-Kord tiene razón.- continuó la pelirroja.- Has estado demasiado distante. No tienes que preocuparte. Sabes bien que entre todos podremos sacar a Memoria de ese lugar.- Ella tan solo trataba de reconfortarlo, sin saber que Eli planeaba algo por completo distinto.

-Claro...- dijo él.- Yo, eh, creo que se los contaré todo mañana. Así estaremos todos y podremos iniciar de una vez.- Había ingerido si acaso la mitad del contenido de su plato cuando decidió ponerse de pie y regresar al lugar que mas que su cuarto se había convertido en su guarida.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde el resto del equipo se encontraba profundamente dormido, momento que aprovechó el Shane para bajar con el mayor silencio posible las escaleras. Tomó a sus babosas, aún semidormidas, y se dirigió al garage.

Sacar su Meca sin hacer demasiado escándalo le resultó difícil, pero lo consiguió. Armado y listo, sacó uno de los mapas que llevaba con él. Sin el topoide, esa era la única manera de hallar un camino seguro a su destino: la guarida de Blakk.

El camino por si solo era largo, pero en la oscuridad de la noche parecía eterno. Podría ser por el cansancio el hecho de que no se percatara de la ausencia de guardias o vigilantes en los alrededores del lugar al acercarse. Normalmente Blakk colocaba una cantidad exagerada de estos para alejar a los intrusos.

-De acuerdo con esto, debería haber un acceso cerca de aquí con el que podremos ingresar a los ductos de ventilación.- murmuró a Burpy, la única babosa que parecía estar al cien por ciento.

El dichoso acceso se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de donde había estacionado su Meca. No era muy grande, pero cabría sin dudas. Tuvo que valerse de sus propias habilidades, ya que no podía contar con su somnolienta babosa aracniredes.

-¿Ves algo por allá?- preguntó a la infierno una vez que se encontraban adentro. Burpy asintió. Habían encontrado la cámara de la máquina.

Ambos descendieron lo más cuidadosamente posible. El que no hubiera nadie no significaba que pudieran bajar la guardia Con su lanzadora lista, Eli se acercó a inspeccionar el enorme cacharro. Pero no halló ni la más mínima pista de la babosa buscada.

-¿Crees que Blakk la tenga con él?- preguntó a su infierno.

-Puedes estar seguro de eso.- respondió alguien más. El plan de pasar inadvertidos se lo había llevado el viento.

**_¿Recuerdan esto? ¿No? ¿Nadie?_**

**_La historia no había terminado aún. Si acaso va por la mitad. Vengo haciendo los capítulos desde meses y decidí que era hora de comenzar._**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Blakk!- exclamó el Shane.

-Sabía que vendrías en busca de tu babosa, pero no creí que lo hicieras tan pronto.- admitió el lanzador.

-Sabes lo que significa un miembro de mi arsenal para mí.- dijo el chico decidido sin bajar su arma.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, ¿sabes? Creí que tendría que llevar a cabo mi primera prueba en completa soledad. Pero ahora tenemos un espectador.

-¿Tenemos?- Con una diabólica sonrisa, Blakk sacó de su cinto de malvadas a Memoria. Esta no dejaba de rugir y gruñir.- Así que tú la tenías.

-¿Y quién si no? Es obvio que desconoces la importancia de esta babosa si crees que la dejaría en manos de cualquiera o en una bodega.

-¿Y qué es lo que planea hacer con ella?

-Bueno, primero que nada es obvio que sería una pérdida de tiempo todo el trabajo que me llevó obtenerla si te explicara lo que va a pasar y me detuvieras de inmediato. Así que, ¿por qué no te pones cómodo?

Con un chasquido de dedos, uno de sus guardias disparó contra el héroe una aracniredes malvada, reteniéndolo a uno de los postes de la sala.

-Ah, los Shane. Siempre entrometiéndose en mis asuntos. Pero lo más importante, dándole falsas esperanzas a la gente de que con ellos están a salvo. Dime, Eli, ¿nunca te has preguntado que pasaría si el nombre Shane perdiera su fama? ¿Si nadie supiera que simbolizan héroes, como si los hubieran olvidado?

Eli abrió los ojos temeroso al escuchar esta última palabra.

-¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Tan solo hará que las personas olviden lo que significa el nombre Shane? ¿Qué podría ganar con eso?

-Muchos creen que basta tener uno con ellos para estar a salvo. Si no saben el verdadero potencial de un Shane, sus esperanzas de estar en paz desaparecen. ¿Pero por qué te canso con este discurso si no demuestra nada? Permíteme demostrártelo.- dijo Blakk colocando a la más reciente malvada en la máquina.

Esta no era si no un amplificador de poder. Lo que una babosa puede hacerle a una persona, el aparato lo ampliaba para una cantidad mayor de blancos.

-La Caverna Lumino, el Depósito Profundo, Campo Callado... ¿cuál podría ser el objetivo ideal para probar esta belleza? Ah, ya sé. ¿Qué tal... el Refugio Shane?

-¡No!- El resto de la Banda estaba allí. Si sus amigos no recordaban quien era, ¿qué le quedaba? Desesperado, intentó por todos los medios de liberarse de su amarre, pero fue inútil. Antes de que pudiera siquera deshacerse de una sola de las telarañas, un cegador rayo apuntando hacia su hogar ya había hecho lo suyo.

-Señor, ¿qué hacemos con el chico?- preguntó el guarda.

-Déjenlo ir. Que atestigue las consecuencias de mi creación por si mismo.- ordenó Blakk con una sonrisa antes de retirarse. Apenas el empleado soltó a Eli, este emprendió carrera hacia el refugio, olvidándose de Blakk y de Memoria.

El lugar se veía normal. ¿Habría fallado el rayo?

-¿Chicos?- llamó al entrar. Las luces seguían apagadas, pero comenzaba a hacerse de día.- ¿Trixie? ¿Kord? ¿Pronto?

Escuchó algunos pasos arriba al mismo tiempo que murmullos. Subió las escaleras con prisa, ansioso de ver a cualquiera de sus amigos. Pero apenas divisó a Kord, supo que algo definitivamente andaba mal.

-¿En dónde rayos estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?- exclamó el troll mirando a su alrededor. De repente vió a Eli.- ¿Tú quién eres?

**_Más broncas para Eli..._**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Kord?- dijo Eli.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?- exclamó tomando al chico de la camisa y levantándolo por los aires.

-Agh. Soy tu amigo, Eli Shane.

-¿Shane? Jamás había escuchado ese nombre antes.- dijo él un poco más calmado colocándolo de nuevo en el piso.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el chico sorprendido. Tras el troll, Pronto caminaba como perdido, mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Pronto no tiene idea de que es este lugar, pero vaya que tiene clase.- dijo con una sonrisa. De repente chocó con el enorme ingeniero.- Oh, disculpa, mi gran amigo. Yo soy Pronto, el Magnífico.

-¿Te pregunté acaso tu nombre?- respondió él molesto.

-Pero que descortés.- regañó el explorador.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- dijo Eli para si mismo sujetando su cabeza con desesperación. El plan de Blakk había resultado. Sus amigos realmente no lo recordaban ni a él ni a los Shane. Ni siquiera tenían idea de donde se encontraban.

Con lentos pasos y su lanzadora en mano lista para disparar al primero que se interpusiera en su camino, Trixie finalmente se unió a aquel caos. Sus ojos reflejaban auténtica desorientación.

-¡Trix!- exclamó Eli acercándose a ella. De inmediato, la pelirroja volteó hacia él, colocando su lanzadora justo en su cabeza.- Hey, tranquila.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

-No puede ser. ¿También tú?- preguntó él con decepción tomando la punta de su lanzadora para alejarla de él.- ¿En serio ninguno de ustedes recuerda nada?

Los tres, ahora completos desconocidos los unos para los otros, se miraron entre sí y afirmaron. El Shane se dejó caer en el sofá. Sin Banda, estaba perdido. Sus amigos significaban todo para él y ahora no tenían idea de su nombre.

-Oye, chico, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Kord acercándose.

-¡No, no lo estoy! No puedo creer que Blakk se haya salido con la suya.

-¿Blakk? ¿Hablas de Thaddeus Blakk?- dijo Trixie.

-El mismo.

-Pronto ha escuchado de él. Dicen que últimamente ha estado trabajando en algo grande. Algo que involucra a las babosas.

-Así es. Son las babosas malvadas.- dijo Eli poniéndose de pie.

-¿Malvadas?- preguntó Kord. El chico golpeó su cara con frustración. Era como hablar solo. Su infierno saltó desde su cinturón de babosas hasta su hombro para apoyarle.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Esa es una babosa infierno?- exclamó Trixie sacando su cámara. Eli suspiró y miró a su babosa.

-Parece que tendremos que empezar desde cero.- le susurró.- Así es. Él es Burpy.

-Increíble.- comentó el troll.- Pero se supone que son sumamente difíciles de encontrar. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Pertenecía a mi padre, Will Shane.- comenzó a explicar el pelinegro.- Los Shane somos lo protectores de BajoTerra. Nuestro trabajo es mantenerla a salvo del mal.

-Jamás había escuchado de ustedes.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo creas o no, sí han escuchado de nosotros. La razón por la que ninguno de ustedes lo recuerda es por un invento del Doctor Blakk. Transformó a mi babosa amnesious, Memoria, en una babosa malvada para poder utilizarla en su máquina. Esta puede seleccionar un recuerdo específico para borrar. En su caso, fue el del nombre Shane.

-¿Y por qué es que estamos aquí?

-Ustedes son mi Banda. Mi equipo.- respondió el lanzador con seriedad.- Mi familia.

Aunque el invento del perverso lanzador había resultado efectivo en sus mentes, en sus corazones algo les decía que este desconocido hablaba con la verdad.

-Mira, chico No estoy muy seguro de todo esto, pero si logras probar que lo que dices es cierto, entonces puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.- dijo Kord con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo que con el maravilloso Pronto.- agregó el topoide. Eli volteó a ver a Trixie, la única que faltaba por responder. Esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien.

**_Hey, chicos! ¿Cuántos esperando Big Hero 6?_**


	4. Chapter 4

-¡¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso de Pronto?!- exclamó el topooide luego de escuchar al Shane revelándole todo lo que conocía de él como rey de Colina Topo.

-No nos lo contaste de inmediato. Nos enteramos durante un duelo en ese lugar contra Diablos Nachos.

-¿Quién es Diablos Nachos?- preguntó Trixie.

-Es la mano derecha de Blakk. Es uno de los lanzadores más peligrosos.

-Dudo mucho que Pronto haya permitido que se enteraran de todo eso.- dijo el rastreador cruzándose de brazos.

-No te preocupes.- agregó el troll.- Con esa pinta es muy difícil que alguien más vaya a sospechar que perteneces a la realeza.- Los adolescentes estallaron en carcajadas al escucharlo.

-Eso fue cruel...

-¿Y qué es lo que sabes de mí?- preguntó Kord.

-Bueno, eres muy bueno reparando cosas, en especial MecaBestias. Pero deseabas convertirte en lanzador. También te gusta jugar al BabosaBol y soñabas con ser Lanzador de Seguridad.

-Jeje, culpable...- rió el mencionado.

-No tienes mucha cara de ser un policía.- comentó la pelirroja.

-Ni tú de ser directora de cine.- respondió él.

-Pero no solo quieres ser directora.- continuó Eli con una sonrisa.- Sabes mucho acerca de las babosas y quieres hacer un gran documental sobre ellas. Quieres que la gente conozca más sobre los lanzamientos y sobre BajoTerra.

La chica lo miró sorprendida. Muchas personas sabían que gustaba de grabar cosas por todas parte, pero pocos conocían la razón de manera completa. Si se lo había dicho, de verdad tenía que ser importante para ella.

-¿Y desde hace cuanto somos una Banda?- preguntó Pronto.

-Desde hace casi un año. Ustedes me ayudaron en una competencia de lanzamientos cuando llegué aquí.

-¿Llegar? ¿De dónde?

-Pues de...- Allí mismo se detuvo. Los conocía, eso era verdad, pero ahora que no lo recordaban a él menos debían recordar todo lo que les había contado sobre la superficie o, como ellos debían conocerlo, el Mundo Ardiente.

-¿De...?- preguntó Trixie.

-De... muy lejos de aquí. Solía vivir en un viejo refugio Shane.- explicó él rápidamente.

Continuaron hablando de esas y muchas más cosas. Aunque nada de eso les hizo recordar en absoluto, poco a poco se volvía a ganar su confianza. Al menos, lo ayudarían con Blakk como lo habían hecho antes.

-Tomando en cuenta todo lo que dices, creo que primero hay que destruir esa máquina que mencionas. Ese parece ser el plan prioritario del Dr. Blakk.

-No podemos destruirla aún. Primero hay que recuperar a mi babosa y sanarla. Sin ella, la máquina no funciona. Luego, debemos revertirla para que ustedes recuperen sus recuerdos.- dijo Eli.

-Pero, ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso? Nosotros nunca hemos enfrentado antes a Blakk, o al menos no recordamos como hacerlo.- hizo notar Trixie.

-Yo les enseñaré. Sé lo que es perder la memoria. Ha pasado antes.- contó el Shane rodando los ojos al recordar lo que sucedió en el pasado.-Ustedes me ayudaron entonces y ahora es mi turno de regresarles el favor.

-En ese caso, el gran Pronto está listo para enfrentarse a lo que sea.- dijo el topoide levantándose de su asiento, seguido del troll.

-También yo.

**_Tengo una pequeña pregunta, ¿está alguien aquí molesto conmigo? :(_**


	5. Chapter 5

-Bien, preparen sus lanzadoras y babosas. Los veré afuera para prepararnos en diez minutos.- ordenó Eli con una sonrisa. En el sofá, la pelirroja aún continuaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Miraba su lanzadora sin moverse.- Trixie, ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó el muchacho inclinándose frente a ella.

-¿Una máquina que controla los poderes de una babosa? ¿Un tipo de agua que altera su energía? ¿Un malvado científico que quiere adueñarse de BajoTerra? ¿Una familia de quién sabe donde cuyo único propósito es protegernos? Tu cuento de ficción se me hace difícil de creer, Eli.- respondió ella secamente.

El Shane la miró decaído. ¿Sonaba tan inimaginable todo lo que habían pasado juntos como Banda? Trixie no tuvo tantos problemas para hacerle creer quien era y que debía hacer. ¿Por qué era entonces tan complicado convencerla a ella? Estas dudas se bloquearon de repente por una idea que cruzó su mente.

-Ven.- dijo tomando su mano para hacerla levantarse.- Quiero mostrarte algo.- La llevó con él hasta el ordenador del lugar. Quizás si veía las grabaciones que ella misma había hecho, creería lo que pasaba era real.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- preguntó confundida la chica mirando con atención la pantalla.

-Ese es el gran torneo de lanzamientos en el que los conocí. Tú filmaste todo esto. ¿Lo ves?- Trixie rió al ver al chico del vídeo ser rociado por una babosa flatulirinca.

-Jajaja, eras realmente malo.- se burló. Eli sonrió. Al menos la había animado un poco

-Sí. Sin ustedes, me hubieran hecho pedazos en la clasificación.

-¿Y tú ganaste?

-No. Quedé en segundo lugar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Blakk ayudó a mi competencia entregándole una babosa malvada para derrotarme.

-Cuéntame de esas malvadas. ¿Realmente son tan poderosas?

-Vaya que lo son.- respondió él abriendo el siguiente vídeo. Su pequeño incidente con el intercambio de Jouls. Trixie quedó boquiabierta al ver todas aquellas babosas encerradas en jaulas en la bodega.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen todas ellas allí?- preguntó horrorizada.

-Habían sido capturadas para ser transformadas en esto.- explicó adelantando la grabación. Seres que solían ser dulces criaturas gruñían y mostraban sus filosos dientes a la Banda desde los cinturones de la Pandilla Hoola. La camarógrafa por poco cae al retroceder asustada.- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Eli acercándose a ella.

-¿Esas son las malvadas?- preguntó ella una mano sobre su pecho para calmar su agitada respiración.

-Así es. Eso es lo que los Shane intentamos detener.- dijo él ya un poco más serio.- Sé que no confías mucho de lo que te digo, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda. Te necesito a tí.- agregó extendiendo su mano.

-¿A mí?

-Tú eres la persona con mayor conocimiento de las babosas que conozco. Sé que sabes que hacer aún en la peor de las circunstancias. Por favor, Trix.

**_Hey!_**


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes?- exclamó el troll tras esquivar uno de los disparos de Pronto.- Algo me dice que fuiste más bien expulsado de Colina Topo por tu pésima puntería.

-Eso no fue lo que pasó.- reclamó el topoide.- Alguien tan valeroso como Pronto, el magnífico, no puede permanecer atado a un lugar y reprimir su espíritu avent...- Antes de que pudiera concluir su explicación, fue lanzador lejos por una babosa explosiva. Kord no podía cesar sus risas.

-¿Empezaron ya?- preguntó Eli caminando hacia ellos en compañía de la muchacha.

-Ustedes se tardaron demasiado. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?- Ambos se miraron entre sí e intercambiaron una leve sonrisa.

-Le explicaba algunas cosas a Trixie.- respondió él.- ¿Que han estado haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, yo he descubierto un nuevo pasatiempo: patear traseros de topoides.- rió el ingeniero.

-Nada de esto se le hace divertido a Pronto.- se quejó el rastreador levantándose adolorido del suelo.

-Bien, basta de juegos.- dijo Eli colocándose en el centro.- Ahora pelearemos en serio.

Duelos de dos contra dos: Eli contra Pronto y Kord contra Trixie. Al Shane no le tomó mucho tiempo obtener una ventaja sobre el topoide con su babosa trilladora, hasta que fue derribado por su clásica babosa flatulorinca. Pronto se apresuró a atacarlo antes de que se recuperara con una babosa carnero, pero Burpy no solo derribó a esta si no que también encerró al rastreador en un gran muro de fuego.

-Creo que eso me da la victoria.- rió Eli al ver salir a su chamuscado rival.

-Sí, eso creo.- respondió él tratando de extinguir el fuego de sus bigotes.- Pero si ahora te toca enfrentarte con el otro ganador, yo en tu lugar estaría preocupado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que el troll te hará papilla del mismo modo que dejará a esa chica.- señaló Pronto volteando a ver a los otros dos. Trixie había quedado retenida por una babosa aracniredes luego de que su tornado fallara y ahora Kord se disponía a rematar con una babosa carnero, empujándola lejos de allí.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Eli corriendo a la ayuda de ella. Logró atajarla antes de que cayera al suelo.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si llamas "bien" a ser arrojada por una babosa, entonces estoy genial.- contestó ella sarcástica incorporándose con una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Supongo que ya estoy listo para enfrentarme con esas tales babosas malvadas.- presumió Kord acercándose al resto.

-Aún no. Debes enfrentarme a mí.- dijo Eli con una sonrisa preparando su lanzadora.

-Esto estará bueno.- dijo Pronto con una siniestra sonrisa. La pelirroja lo miró algo asustada, pero lo ignoró en un momento para centrar su atención en los lanzadores.

El troll comenzó con una granada para intentar tumbar al chico, pero la babosa explosiva de este logró contra restarla. Acto seguido el pelinegro respondió con su trilladora, obligando a Kord a lanzarse al suelo para esquivarla.

Pero Eli no pudo salvarse de la gelatinosa del ingeniero que lo apresó contra una de las rocas del lugar. Intentó liberar su pierna cubierta de la sustancia que lo retenía cuando se percató de que solo le quedaba una babosa.

-Estás frito, niño.- rió el troll acercándose con una congelada lista para ser disparada. Mas su suerte cambió cuando la electroshock del chico lo dejó en el suelo.

-¡Muy bien, Eli!- exclamó Trixie. El Shane logró zafarse finalmente y se acercó para ayudar a levantarse a su enorme amigo.

-Apuesto a que eso debió doler.- comentó divertido tirando de su mano.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo seriamente el afectado.- Entonces es así como pelean los dichosos Shane.

-Sip.

-Eso fue asombroso.- dijo Pronto caminando hacia ellos seguido de la muchacha.- El Doctor Blakk tiene un fuerte rival.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Eli.- dijo Trixie. Él le sonrió.

-Oye, ¿y cómo es que supuestamente sabes como es esto de perder la memoria?- preguntó el troll intrigado ya calmándose todos un poco.

-Bueno, cuando encontramos a esa babosa amnesious, tuvimos algunos problemas.- El equipo se sentó en el suelo a escuchar el relato del chico, quien omitió algunas cosas como un par de incidentes con cierta chica.

-Pues entonces la respuesta es muy simple.- dijo Pronto.- Un golpe en la cabeza. Así nos ahorraremos todos esos problemas. Muy bien, ahora todos quédense quietos mientras les regreso sus recuerdos.- Colocó en su lanzadora a su babosa carnero mientras los demás corrían a escudarse tras el troll.

-¡No!- exclamaron.

-Pronto, no vas a golpear a nadie en la cabeza. Iremos a la guarida de Blakk y nos desharemos de esa máquina personalmente luego de regresarles la memoria. No debes olvidar que mi babosa también está ahí.

-Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo, Eli.- dijo Trixie.- Tú estabas allí cuando sucedió todo. ¿Por qué no estábamos contigo?

**_Si, ¿por qué, Eli?_**


	7. Chapter 7

-Pues era parte del plan.- les aseguró el Shane.- Yo iría primero y llamaría por ayuda si lo necesitaba. Ya saben, para no llamar mucho la atención.

-Eso no la parece muy convincente a Pronto.- dijo el rastreador cruzándose de brazos.- Eso no es lo que hace un equipo.

-¿Realmente te dejamos ir allá solo?- preguntó Kord. Eli miró a Burpy en su hombro, quien era el único que sabía la verdad, y este asintió seriamente. Aunque no lo recordaran por completo, sus amigos merecían saber lo que realmente sucedió. Pero él no estaba muy convencido.

-Sí, todos acordamos eso.- remarcó antes de ponerse de pie.- Ya es tarde. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir ahora si queremos estar descansados para mañana.

El grupo se miró entre sí y no completamente convencidos entraron al refugio. En cuando Eli entró a su habitación lo primero que divisó fue el cuaderno en el que había preparado el plan de ataque que lo había metido en todo ese lío.

Molesto lo cerró con fuerza y lo guardó en una de las gavetas, lejos de su vista. Esta vez sería diferente. Sus amigos estaban siempre dispuestos a ayudarle como su equipo que eran. Y aún sin saber quien rayos era Eli Shane estaba dispuestos a ayudarle de todas formas. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego para no ver lo que tenía?

Meditó sobre eso un poco antes de sacar de nuevo su cuaderno. Luego de arrancar y desechar las hojas en las que había sido anotado el plan anterior, comenzó a idear uno nuevo. Uno en el que no hacía falta solo uno, si no más.

Ni hablar del tiempo que le tomó aquello. A la mañana siguiente, cuando todo el mundo se levantó descansado y listo, el líder apenas pudo abrir los ojos y levantar su rostro de la libreta sobre la que había dormido cuando su babosa infierno lo despertó.

-Wow, hey, ¿te sientes bien, chico?- preguntó Kord al ver las ojeras con las que cargaba Eli

-Sí.- respondió este con una sonrisa agotada, pero sincera.- Muy bien.

-¿Dormiste algo anoche?- dijo la pelirroja mirándole sorprendida.

-Si algo para tí es una media hora, entonces sí, dormí algo. Pero no se preocupen, valió la pena.

-¿Que llevas ahí?- Pronto sentía curiosidad por el cuaderno debajo de su brazo con el que bajó de su habitación. El Shane sonrió.

-Este es nuestro plan.

Entre los vasos de jugo y los platos del desayuno, el muchacho les explicó detalladamente la estrategia que había ideado para que el equipo completo avanzara hasta la guarida de Blakk levantando la menor sospecha posible, ingresara a la sala de la máquina, revirtiera el problema de su babosa para regresarles sus recuerdos y finalmente destruyera ese malvado aparato.

-¿Y que pasará si Blakk intenta recuperarla? ¿O si ya nos espera allá?

-Estoy seguro de que noes espera, pero sus recuerdos y mi babosa son más importantes.- dijo él. Su equipo estaba listo y su arsenal también. Era hora de terminar con la máquina.

**_Hey, ¿sabían que se viene Toy Story 4? Díganme infantil, pero grité como toda una fan al enterarme hace unos minutos._**

**_La Loca chora (que nombre tan divertido): No es una "clase", es más como una tutoría. Las doy por PM o mensaje privado a mi página._**

**_AnonimusFem: Si lo leí. Veré que puedo hacer. :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

-Yo entraré primero y ustedes me seguirán en cuanto despeje el lugar.- explicó Eli desmontando de su meca.

-Oh, no. Eso no.- dijo Kord.- Si me permites, quisiera hacerme cargo de esos payasos yo mismo.- pidió tronando sus dedos.

-Tú y Kord entren primero. Pronto y yo ingresaremos por la ventilación a la cámara de la máquina por si algo sale mal- sugirió Trixie.

-Bien.- Antes de entrar, Eli decidió hacer algo más.- Trix.- llamó. Ella volteó para ver a la infierno en sus manos.- Toma, quiero que lo lleves tú.

-Pero es tu mejor babosa.- dijo ella extrañada.- La necesitarás.

-Tú no recuerdas como pelear con malvadas, pero Burpy lo sabe muy bien. Si algo sale mal, él te cuidará, ¿no es así, amigo?- La babsosa asintió feliz y saltó a las manos de la pelirroja, quien antes de que pudiera decir algo más vió como sus dos compañeros se retiraban.

En la entrada de la guarida, como era de costumbre, guardias armados aguardaban por intrusos. Pero ni sus malvadas pudieron con los tiros del Shane y los golpes del troll.

-Este no es lugar para un miembro de la realeza.- se quejó el topoide al entrar en los metálicos laberintos.

-No empieces.- reprochó Trixie.- Apuesto a que solíamos hacer esto seguido.

-Tengo que recordarte que esos recuerdos se han ido, así que no estoy acostumbrado a hacer trabajo de... sirvientes.- continuó su compañero con un pesado tono de voz.

-Cállate. Mira, ya llegamos.- Descendieron por una de las salidas justo a la sala a la que deberían llegar.

-¿No se supone que los otros dos ya deberían estar aquí?- preguntó el rastreador.

-Bueno, a diferencia de nosotros, ellos debieron enfrentarse a algunas malvadas, ¿recuerdas?- mencionó la chica.

-Oh, no se preocupen.- dijo una tenebrosa voz a sus espaldas.- Ustedes también deben enfrentarse a algunas.- Ambos voltearon para ver a nasa más y nada menos que al Doctor Blakk apuntándoles con su lanzadora cargada.

-La cámara está al fondo de este pasillo.- indicó Eli a su compañero.- Falta poco.- Desde la mitad del lugar, un grupo de al rededor de cinco guardias les perseguían. Debían llegar rápido.

Con una colgelada y una jabonosa lograron deshacerse de ellos, quedando finalmente libres. Antes de que algo más pasara, abrieron con velocidad la puerta y entraron en la sala.

-¿Esa es la máquina?- preguntó Kord observando con algo de temor el aparato.

-Así es.- respondió Eli. Miró a su alrededor buscando con la vista a los demás, pero tan solo halló la lanzadora de la muchacha en el suelo.- Hey, ¿qué pasó con Trixie y Pronto?

-Eh, Eli.- llamó el troll volteando a su amigo. Sus dos buscado compañeros estaban atados a un par de postes con una perforavidez. Blakk estaba a su lado, tan solo viendo la reacción de los otros dos.

-Llegaste antes de lo que esperaba, Eli Shane.- comenzó a hablar.- Pensé que te tardarías más en convencer a tus amigos de trabajar nuevamente contigo.

-No fue difícil.- respondió el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere con nosotros?- preguntó un aterrado Pronto.

-De ustedes, nada. Pero de él...- dijo volteando a ver a Eli.- Quiero que te vayas de aquí y te olvides de tu babosa, a no ser, claro, que quieres que yo mismo te lo haga olvidar.

**_Falta poquito..._**


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Qué decidirás?- preguntó Blakk. Eli miró a Trixie y luego a su cinto de babosas. Halló a su babosa infierno y asintió con la cabeza, como indicándole que hacer. De inmediato Burpy salió de su tubo y saltó al hombro de Blakk, incendiándolo.

-¡Kord, ahora!- exclamó el líder. El troll lanzó una abosa trilladora contra la que retenía a sus amigos, liberándolos. Acto seguido el Shane corrió hacia el caído Blakk, tomando a Memoría de entre sus malvadas.

-¡No!- gruñó este.

-Doc, sabes que hacer.- indicó a su babosa sanadora antes de dispararla contra la amnesious. Todos en la sala miraron fijamente a la susodicha mientras regresaba a su estado normal.

-¡¿Pero que has hecho?!- exclamó Blakk, ahora retenido por el troll.

-Ayudar a mis amigos.- respondió Eli.- Es hora, chicos.- Rápidamente los tres corrieron al frente de la máquina mientras él colocaba su curada babosa en su base.- Tiene que funcionar.- se dijo a sí mismo un segundo antes de disparar.

Un cegador destello invadió por completo la sala. Al desaparecer, el Shane dirigió su mirada inmediatamente hacia sus amigos. Estos se habían cubierto el rostro al encender él el aparato.

-¿Chicos?- llamó el muchacho acercándoseles. Poco a poco los demás levantaron su vista y miraron lo que había al rededor.

-Podría jurar que hace un minuto estaba en mi habitación. ¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí?- dijo Kord. Luego vió a un perplejo Eli frente a él.- Hey, amigo, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-¡Volvieron!- exclamó él alegremente abrazándolos a los tres.

-Eh, ¿volvimos de dónde?- preguntó Trixie. El Shane se separó de ellos confundido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no recuerdan lo que pasó?

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Pronto.- Hey, miren, la babosa Amnesius.- exclamó señalando a la pequeña sobre la máquina. Eli la tomó.

-Pagarás por esto.- amenzaó Blakk.- Todos ustedes.

-¿Y él qué hace ahí?- preguntó el troll al ver al villano retenido.- Wow, ¿qué es esa cosa?- El chico volteó hacia el artefacto que tantos problemas le había causado y sonrió.

-Es algo que te voy a pedir que destruyas.

**_Díganme loca, pero había olvidado este fic. XD_**


	10. Chapter 10

-Si que puedes llegar a ser un gran problema como una babosa malvada, ¿eh?- dijo Eli con una sonrisa a su recuperada babosa amnesious. Esta soltó una risita.

El chico echó un vistazo a sus desorientados amigos en la parte de abajo del refugio. Estaba feliz de tenerlos de vuelta con todo y sus recuerdos. Fijó su mirada en Trixie. Ella era tal vez la más confundida.

-¿Tú qué opinas, amigo?- preguntó a su infierno.- ¿Crees que sea buena idea ahora?- La babosa asintió con una gran sonrisa y saltó de su hombro para acercarse a ella. Al llegar a su lado, chilló para llamar su atención.

-¿Burpy? ¿Qué pasa?- Eli sonrió al ver eso y se alejó de allí para dirigirse afuera. Mientras, su babosa se encargó de guiar a la pelirroja con él.

Caminando detrás de la babosa, la muchacha se encontró en la puerta del refugio. Al empujarla, halló a Eli tras ella, mirando hacia quien sabe donde.

-¿Eli? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?- preguntó curiosa. Él volteó hacia su cómplice y guiñó su ojo.

-Yo, eh, quería decirte algo, pero necesitaba algo de privacidad.

-Yo también.- dijo ella.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Con todo esto de la pérdida de memoria y no saber que fue lo que sucedió hay muchas cosas que me confunden, comenzando con como fue que comenzó todo.

-Eso es algo que debo contarles más tarde.- respondió él con una mano tras su nuca.- En cuanto a lo que te quería decir es... que de verdad te extrañé cuando no me recordabas.

-¿A mí?

-Bueno, eres una de mis amistades más cercanas, y yo...- hizo una pausa para acercarse un poco más hacia ella.- creo que me he llegado a acostumbrar tenerte cerca.

-Eso es muy tierno.- murmuró ella mirando hacia abajo.- Y dime, ¿la "yo" que no recordaba nada se comportó extraña contigo de alguna manera?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo él confundido. Ella carraspeó. Al parecer no había sucedido tal cosa.

-No importa.- dijo finalmente.- Solo, asegúrate de mantener esa babosa lejos de Blakk. No creo que nadie quiera repetir este incidente.

-No, nadie lo quiere.- dijo él.- Hay una cosa que quise hacer antes de todo esto, pero que por las circunstancias tuve que posponer. Espero poder hacerlo ahora.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó ella curiosa, acercándose a él. Eli sonrió y se inclinó hasta casi juntar sus labios.

-Algo como esto.- susurró antes de cerrar por completo el espacio entre ellos. Trixie, sorprendida, abrió los ojos completamente. Ignorante por completo de la reacción de la chica, Eli colocó sus manos en su cintura, asumiendo que lo había aceptado al no ver resistencia.

Pero su expresión se tornó seria al ver el rostro de Trixie al separarse de ella.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Yo... no esperaba eso.- respondió ella de la misma manera.

-Ya veo.- dijo él. Mas no pensaba echar a perder aquel momento.- Y, ¿cambia esto algo?- La pelirroja le miró a la cara, sonrió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Cambia mucho.- dijo antes de regresar lentamente ese sorpresivo beso, siendo correspondida sin dudar por Eli.

Un sonriente Burpy miraba aquello junto al nuevo miembro del arsenal del Shane. Deberían hallar nuevas babosas más seguido, ¿no?

**_Y con esto terminamos la historia que comenzó hace más de un año. El primer fic de "¿Quién es Eli?" fue mi segundo fic de BajoTerra, ¿sabían?_**

**_AnonimusFem, solo conozco un sitio donde puedes ver todos los caps de los Storm Hawks. El link está en mi Bio. Están en inglés._**

**_¡Les mando un abrazo de troll! Muchísimas gracias por su reviews al montón de bizarradas que subí para mi cumple y el cross._**


End file.
